shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is one of the characters in the Harry Potter series by J.K Rowling. Ships Het :Dramione – the ship between Draco and Hermione Granger :Drastoria – the ship between Draco and Astoria Greengrass :Dransy – the ship between Draco and Pansy Parkinson :Drinny – the ship between Draco and Ginny Weasley :Druna – the ship between Draco and Luna Lovegood Slash :Blaico – the ship between Draco and Blaise Zabini :Deanaco – the ship between Draco and Dean Thomas :Drarry – the ship between Draco and Harry Potter :Nevaco – the ship between Draco and Neville Longbottom :Ronaco – the ship between Draco and Ron Weasley Cargo :Drapple – the ship between Draco Malfoy and an apple :Drair – the ship between Draco Malfoy and a chair Canon Astoria Greengrass Pansy Parkinson Fanon Hermione Granger As Draco had a high disgust for Muggle-Borns when he grew up, he treated Hermione with disdain. Hermione's friends and herself shared a strong enmity to Draco from virtually the moment they met, and her beating Draco in school marks, for which his father berated him. From time to time, Draco would call Hermione a mud-blood which usually set off the temper of her friends and once the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Most of the time, Hermione would ignore Draco but occasionally snapped back at him and in there third year she even slapped him. In spite of his dislike toward Hermione, Draco was reluctant to confirm her identity when he was asked to do so by his parents and aunt Bellatrix, avoiding even looking at her. As an adult sobered by his wartime experiences, Draco was civil, if not friendly, towards Hermione and her friends. Harry Potter Draco Malfoy became Harry Potter's rival. Draco came from a pure-blood family that believed strongly in blood purity. So, he bullied and insulted those who were muggle-borns and sometimes Gryffindor. He was jealous of Harry Potter being a hero. His ambition was to become like his dad. Voldemort asked Draco to assassinate Dumbledore but he failed to do so. A year later when Harry was brought to Malfoy Manor to be given to the dark lord. Draco was very reluctant to identify him. During, the battle of Hogwarts Harry saved Draco life twice. One against Crabbe's Fiendfyre and from a masked death eater. By 2017, Draco gave a curt nod to Harry. While Draco and Harry found peace it is unknown if they ever became friends. Apple Children Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Scorpius is born around 2006 to Draco and Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass). Scorpius attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 onwards and becomes close friends with Albus Potter. Scorpius has inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he has blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale, pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. He is said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Darco Malfoy on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : List Trivia * Draco is portrayed by British actor Tom Felton in the film adaptations of Harry Potter. Navigations